<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand by VileWile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438478">Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileWile/pseuds/VileWile'>VileWile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>B9 snippet, DADHALTDADHALT, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileWile/pseuds/VileWile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovery from lethal poisoning is no easy affair, even if you're Halt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Halt O'Carrick &amp; Will Treaty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a repost from my Tumblr. I didn't want to post things this short here, but finally the imperative to have all my stuff in one place won. Hope you'll forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will watches how the spoon wavers precariously in his master's hand, and the sight makes his heart ache. Yes, Malcolm warned him that Halt would be very weak for a few days after waking up, that he would need a lot of care - but it's still looks so utterly <em>wrong</em>. It looks wrong, because Will remembers the fateful night when Halt caught his wrist in the baron's office, and how hopelessly unbreakable his grip felt. It looks wrong, because of all those times this hand guided his own on the bowstring, patiently correcting one of the countless  mistakes he made early in his apprenticeship. It looks wrong, because Will can still recall that harsh period after his slavery in Skandia, when Halt's gentle touch on his back was the only thing that could ward off the nightmares.</p><p>He has always been certain he will never be that strong, that skilled, that good. And now...</p><p>"Father, let me help you." he steps in, taking over the spoon before it can fall to the ground.</p><p>"How did you call me?" the older Ranger asks, his voice still a bit hoarse after the illness.</p><p>Only now Will realises what he's just said.</p><p>"I'm sorry Halt" he apologizes after a long pause, his cheeks slightly reddened.</p><p>"So am I. You've deserved better. Even if it sounds so well."</p><p>"That's not what I meant, I..."</p><p>"I know, son. I know. Now, would you consider not spilling all of this over me?"</p><p>Will hurriedly repositions the bowl of broth resting in his other hand, which has indeed tilted dangerously.</p><p>It takes a while for Halt's words from a moment ago to fully register in his consciousness, but when they do, a small smile appears on his lips.</p><p>Halt's been right, as always.</p><p>It does sound well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>